This is a renewal application for a Training Grant (TG) in Gl at the Johns Hopkins Univ. School of Medicine for the training of postdoctoral fellows (MD, MD/PhD or PhD) for long-term investigative careers in basic and translational investigation in Gastroenterology. This program has strong basic science investigators in the Gl Division; a formal 4 year program for training translational/clinical investigators done in collaboration with the Hopkins School of Public Health which usually results in a PhD. in clinical research; close interactions with Basic Scientists at Hopkins; a closely knit group of scientists interested in epithelial cell and molecular biology, IBD, epigenetics of Gl cancer; an NIDDK Core Center Grant (Hopkins Digestive Diseases Basic Research Development Core Center); and a PPG on trafficking in epithelial cells The TG faculty (28) have primary appointments in the Gl Division (16); Departments of Cell Biology (1);Physiology (2); Biological Chemistry (1); other Dept. of Medicine (2); Pathology (1); Oncology (2); Surgery(1); Pediatrics (1); Genetics (1). The Hopkins Gl Division has several areas of expertise for research training of fellows both in basic research and clinical research. In BASIC RESEARCH, these center around intestinal and hepatic molecular, cell biologic, genetic and physiologic studies of epithelial transport epithelial polarization, differentiation, and trafficking of membrane proteins, actions of bacterial enterotoxins, IBD (genetics, proteomics, role of luminal bacteria, role of microRNAs, disease models), hepatic collagen formation, cytokines in hepatic regeneration and steatosis, genes activated in pancreatic cancer and epigenetics and biomarker discovery of Gl cancer. In CLINICAL RESEARCH, these center on proteomics of IBD biomarker discovery in Gl cancer and IBD, confocal endoscopy in Gl disease, bariatric surgery, and photodynamic therapy in treatment of esophageal cancer. A total of 5 Training Grant slots are requested per year to be used for 3-5 MD or MD/PhD and/or 1 or 2 PhD fellows. The program is for 2-3years in the laboratory or 3 years of clinical research leading to a PhD.. in addition to a clinical year not supported by the TG. New programs are requested for basic research in Pediatric Gl (1 position) and a predoctoral program to train future basic science faculty who do basic science Gl related research (1position). All Fellows are assigned a Fellowship Committee to monitor their progress in attaining a long-term investigative career. Fellows who are thought to be successful in being prepared for investigative careers are helped to apply for K Awards and brought on as junior faculty to continue career development. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This grant will allow the training of leaders of Gl research, both basic and translational research.